totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przetrwać w domu pełnym patologii
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 4/13 Czołówka... Willa - Salon Jest piąta nad ranem. Zawodnicy grają w erotyczną wersję "pytanie czy wyzwanie". Alysha : '''Teraz moja kolej. Chcę jakieś mocne wyzwanie. '''Kimberly : Hm... nie mam pomysłów, zatańczyłaś już przed Danielem, całowałaś Phil'a i Olivera, wzięłaś do ust wibrator... ma ktoś jeszcze jakieś propozycje? Cindy : Wsadź ten wibrator komuś w odbyt. Alysha : Łatwizna... tylko komu? Cindy : '''Wybierz sobie ofiarę. :p '''Phil : Od ciebie mogę przyjąć dosłownie wszystko. <3 Alysha : '''No to mam już! Kolega Phil się zgłasza. Dawaj dupsko. ;u; '''Phil : '''Tak przy wszystkich? '''Alysha : '''No a co ty sobie myślałeś? Dajesz czy gwałt? '''Phil : Meh... i tak mam wyjebane. Rozbiera się i wypina do Alyshy. Ta ślini wibrator i potem następuje każdy wie, co. Na całą sytuację patrzy Aisha z dużym obrzydzeniem. '' Pokój Zwierzeń '''Aisha : '''Fuuu.... lubię Cindy, Alyshę i Kim, ale nienawidzę takich zabaw ani widoków. Obrzydza mnie to po prostu. Słyszałam o tym, co się odpierdala w takich programach, ale oni trochę przesadzają. Błe... Willa - Salon ''Phil jęczy, stęka i prosi o więcej (ohyda). Wszyscy są tym faktem zdziwieni, ale Kim, Cindy i Alysha bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawią. Wydarzenie obserwuje Tatiana, która od razu zaczyna notować w swoim notesie. Zauważa to Aisha, która podchodzi do agentki i zaczynają rozmawiać. Aisha : '''Też cie to obrzydza? '''Tatiana : Nie aż tak, widziałam gorsze rzeczy, ale fakt. Przesadzają... -.- Aisha : '''No właśnie. Lubię ich wszystkich, ale co oni do reszty odwalają? Chcą tutaj zrobić wielkomiejski burdel? ;u; '''Tatiana : Alysha mnie troche irytuje. Znaczy, jest fajna, bekowa i ogólnie bardzo spoko, ale czasem jej odjebie i zachowuje się podobnie jak ta szmata z waraitkowa. Aisha : 'Niech zgadnę... Evelynn? :P '''Tatiana : '''No, a kto inny? XDD ''Do rozmowy dołącza Isabella. '''Isabella : '''Was też to wkurwia, mam rację? '''Tatiana : '''Trudno się domyśleć, co nie? '''Isabella : Tak, bardzo... a co tam u was tak ogólnie? Aisha : A wiesz, całkiem nieźle, trochę na razie tak nieśmiała jestem, no bo dopiero 4 dni tu jesteśmy i w ogóle. ALe dzisiaj wiem, na kogo uważać. Dystans trzeba zachować do tej trójki lasek, Daniela, Phila i najbardziej do Evelynn i Liama. Są strasznie dziwni. Isabella : '''Ja lubię Cindy i Kim, Alysha taka średnia, bo robi patologię w domu, ale jeśli chodzi o Evelynn to pozwolę sobie zamilknąć. :d '''Tatiana : Kolejna zagorzała fanka Eve, widzę. XDDDD Isabella : 'Ja zawsze !! ''Dziewczyny spoglądają na orgie, jaką kazał zrobić Phil za jego "poświęcenie" dla Alyshy. Wtedy do grupy podchodzi Evelynn. '''Evelynn : '''Kurwa, orgie beze mnie? Wypierdalać lochy, ja chcę chłopaków! <333 '''Alysha : '''Sama wypierdalaj, weź idź powkurzaj innych. '''Evelynn : '''Ciągnij tam i cichaj suko, bo cię zabiję. <3 '''Cindy : Patrzcie, jaka groźna. Haha! Evelynn : Stól pysk obciągaro. Phil, Daniel - do mnie moje deski. <3 Phil : 'Deski? XD '''Daniel : '''Twoje? XDDD '''Evelynn : '''Za chwilę was zachęcę bardziej. <3 ''Evelynn rozbiera się z piżamy. Chłopaki nie mogą oderwać oczu od pięknej dziewczyny. 'Daniel : '''Z tobą wszędzie skarbie! <3 '''Evelynn : '''Awwww!!!! <3333 ''Aisha, Tatiana, Isabella, Terrence i Liam patrzą na przebieg sytuacji z szokiem w oczach i dużym obrzydzeniem. '''Terrence : '''Czego teraz ludzie nie zrobią dla sławy... ;-; '''Aisha : '''Zaraz mnie ktoś wyprowadzi z równowagi... >O '''Liam : Spokojnie, ja to załatwię. Podczas zabaw Evelynn z Danielem, Oliverem i Phil'em, Liam konstruuje pułapkę, która trochę ich "pobrudzi". Liam : 'Zaraz kurwy dostaną nauczkę. :) '''Alysha : '''Przed chwilą słyszałam, że to ja tutaj robię patologię. xD '''Kimberly : '''Czy oni się troche nie zjarali? '''Cindy : '''Możliwe, Oliver normalnie jest spokojny, Phil wkurzający, a Daniel .... omn w sumie cały czas jest jakby naćpany. xD Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : '''Wyczuwam w ich zachowaniu jakiś podstęp... Evelynn? Of course. ;) '''Evelynn : '''Dosypałam im trochę amfy do drinków, zresztą nie tylko tego. <3 Willa - Salon ''Następnego dnia...a tak właściwie cztery godziny później. XD Fatih i Crystal są pierwsi na zbiórce. Za nimi pojawiają się dosyć niewyspani Liam, Terrence, Aisha, Isabella i Tatiana. '''Crystal : Hejka. Jezu, jakie masz wory pod oczami Tatiana. ;o Tatiana : Dziwię się, że wy nie macie. Fatih : A czemu mielibyśmy mieć? Isabella : Tylko mi nie mówcie, że cały czas spaliście... O_O Fatih : No tak. XD Aisha : Jak ja bym chciała mieć takie szczęście... -_- Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : Będzie mi się to po nocach śniło. Obleśni debile. A EVELYNN I PHIL TO JUŻ W OGÓLE ZBOCZEŃCY. Isabella : Evelynn i Phil robili "fisting" przy wszystkich. Skąd wiem co to jest? Na wdż nauczyli. XD Willa - Salon Terrence : A gdzie nasze gwiazdy? Liam : Skorzystałem z okazji, że schlali się do nieprzytomności i podjebałem trochę forsy. >:) Tatiana : Ile dokładnie? Liam : Całkiem sporo. Koło 500. Aisha : Wysoko się cenisz. Liam : Wiem. Do salonu wchodzi Don. Don : Dzień do...czekajcie, a gdzie reszta? Liam : Najebali się do nie przytomności i pod stołami gdzieś leżą. Crystal : W basenie może. Terrence : Ale dupi wódą... ;-; Aisha: Zaraz zwymiotuję. >_< Don : Mają tutaj być za 2 minuty, bo wszystkich was z tąd wypierdolę na zbity pysk. >:( Wszyscy są zszokowani zachowaniem Dona. Tatiana, Isabella i Fatih idą po resztę, a Crystal, Liam, Terrence i Aisha zostają z Donem w salonie. Willa - Pokój Zielonych Evelynn leży prawie naga obok łóżka, Kimberly i Cindy pod stołem. Isabella : '''No świetnie... wstawać dziewczyny. Mamy ranek! Pomóż mi Fatih. '''Fatih : Laski, pobudka! Wstajemy!!! Cindy budzi się od razu, Kimberly i Evelynn nadal śpią. Cindy : O kurde... co ja tu robię... co się stało? Isabella : '''Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz. Nikt tego nie zapomni. >_< '''Cindy : '''Naprawdę nie pamiętam... ał, wszystko mnie boli. ._. '''Isabella : '''Może odświeżę ci pamięć... erotyczna gra, orgia, Evelynn i wy z Alyshą i Kim na czele. >_> '''Cindy : '''Cooo??? Serio? Moja głowa. ;dd '''Fatih : '''O fuj, ale dupisz wódką. ;-; '''Cindy : Czuję się fatalnie... chyba się porzygam... oł... Biegnie do toalety i wymiotuje. Fatih : '''Za chwilę to ja się porzygam. ;__; '''Isabella : '''Mi też niedużo brakuje... możesz podać mi te wiadro? '''Fatih : Te z wodą? Isabella : Tak. Fatih podaje Isabelli wiadro z wodą, ta oblewa Kim i Eve. Kimberly, Evelynn : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Isabella : No wreszcie. Evelynn : '''Powaliło cię?! '''Kimberly : '''Moja fryzura! Gdzie mam buty, co się w ogóle stało?! :O '''Fatih : '''Dziwne, wy też nie pamiętacie? '''Isabella : '''Albo nie chcą pamiętać. -.- '''Evelynn : Ja pamiętam doskonale! <3 Kimberly : Ja kompletnie nic. Evelynn : Bo się schlałaś do nieprzytomności, proste. :))) Isabella : Mam w dupie, kto się jak nawalił, Don jest wkurwiony na maksa, a ja razem z nim. Na dół, marsz! >:( Z toalety wychodzi Cindy. Cindy : '''Dużo wypiłam? '''Evelynn : '''Z 5 lampek wina, 7 piw i 3 całe wódki. <3 '''Cindy : Ołł.... ;____; Fatih : Chodźcie, Don jest wściekły. Ciekawe co wam powie. Willa - Pokój Złotych Tatiana wchodzi do pokoju, całe pomieszczenie śmierdzi alkoholem i papierosami, Alysha, Daniel, Oliver i Phil leżą obok siebie rozwaleni. Tatiana : 'Idealnie, zrobię kilka fotek i zanotuję to w dzienniczku. ''Cyka telefonem kilka zdjęć, potem notuje cos w zeszycie. Następnie idzie po patelnię (nie wiem skąd ona się wzięła w pokoju ok) i uderza nią w twarze czwórki skacowanych. '''Alysha : Ała no co jest?! >O Phil : '''Nie czuję mózgu. ;d '''Daniel : '''Zaraz się zrzygam... ała... '''Oliver : '''Przesadziliśmy z alko? '''Tatiana : Nie mówcie mi, że nie pamiętacie tej meliny, którą odprawiliście cztery godziny temu. >_< Alysha : '''Jakiej meliny? Jakieś żule wbiły do willi? ;o '''Oliver : '''Gdzie ja mam koszulkę? '''Tatiana : '''Wyrzuciłeś ją przecież do basenu, nie pamiętasz? '''Oliver : '''What?! O nie, moja koszulka!!! :O '''Phil : '''Jak ja wyglądam... podobnie do was, moi rodzice mnie zabiją. >O '''Daniel : '''Chill out, chyba mam kaca. xD '''Alysha : Zabawne w chuy. >_> Tatiana : Zabawne to będzie to, co wam powie Don. Jest na dole, cały czerwony ze złości. Na waszym miejscu zaczęłabym się pakować. :P Wszyscy : 'Ech... :/ Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : '''Dziwne, mam kaca jak 150, a nic nie pamiętam. WTF. '''Phil : '''Koszula wygnieciona, spodnie wymiętolone, włosy rozczochrane, normalnie jak menel. >:( '''Tatiana : '''Pierwszy raz mam podobne zdanie, co Liam... Tyle wypili, że nawet nie pamiętają, jaką patologię tutaj odstawiali. ;-; Willa - Salon ''Wszystkie "gwiazdy" schodzą na dół. '''Cindy : '''Już jesteśmy!! '''Don : '''Widzę. -_- '''Aisha : '''Jak wy wyglądacie... jezus maria. O_o '''Evelynn : Też piłaś? Masz podkowy pod oczami. <3 Aisha : To ze zmęczenia, moje biedne oczy widziały, co odwalaliście. ;d Evelynn : Nie było najgorzej, ciesz się, że się nie biliśmy i nie ćpaliśmy. <3 Don : 'Jak nie zamkniesz jadaczki to a 5 sekund wylecisz stąd z hukiem. ;) ''Evelynn milczy. '''Don : Pierwsza sprawa. Kto wam pozwolił ruszać tyle alkoholu? Pozbyliście się dosłownie WSZYSTKIEGO. Druga sprawa. Rozumierm, alkohol dla ludzi w ogólnie, ale jak już musieliście się upić, to nie aż tak. Zrobiliście tylko melinę, narobiliście sobie hejterów, a ten odcinek będzie na pewno zakazany w wielu krajach. Co wy sobie wymślicie?! Macie po 20 lat, a zachowaliście się, jak 13 letnie gówniarze. Macie szczęście, że nie było żadnych narkotyków, bo sezon zostałby zamknięty. Dzisiaj już nic nie zrobimy, jutro spotkamy się rano. Kapitanami drużyn będą jedyne osoby, które spały w czasie tej libacji - Crystal i Fatih. Teraż idżcie do łóżek, nie mam ochoty was oglądać. Alysha : '''Bardzo nam przykro, przepraszamy, co nie ludzie? '''Wszyscy : Tak! Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : Hehe, nie. <3 Willa - Salon Następnego dnia... Zawodnicy zbierają się w salonie. Don : Witam was, widzę że jesteście w nieco lepszej formie niż wczoraj. Kapitanowie drużyn zostali wybrani. Są to Crystal i Fatih. Macie szczęście, bo dzisiejsze wyzwanie jest łatwe. Zbierajcie się, jedziemy na boisko. Evelynn : 'Czy to piłka nożna? <3 '''Don : '''Dowiesz się na miejscu. ''Zawodnicy wsiadają do busów i jadą na boisko. Wyzwanie - Boisko Uczestnicy dojeżdżają na miejsce wyzwania. '''Don : '''Eve miała rację, dzisiaj zagracie sobie w piłkę nożną! '''Wszyscy : '''Tak! <3 '''Kimberly : '''Jak mam grać w takich butach? Nie macie żadnych strojów na przebranie? '''Don : '''Mamy w zanadrzu kilka. >_> '''Kimberly : '''No to dobrze. '''Cindy : '''Luzik, noga jest łatwa. Umiesz kopać piłkę? '''Kimberly : Pff, pytanie... No pewnie, że nie. (please) Terrence : '''Nie masz się czym chwalić. ;d '''Kimberly : '''Wiem, tylko odpowiedziałam na pytanie. xD '''Daniel : '''Joł, to kto jest kim w naszej drużynie? :D '''Phil : '''Crystal to kapitan, więc ona wybiera pozycje. '''Crystal : '''Hmmm... ja pójdę na pomoc, kto jeszcze umie grać w pomocy? '''Isabella : Zawsze grałam na pomocy. Mogę grać też teraz. Crystal : '''Super, a kto lubi grać w ataku? '''Daniel : '''JA! <3 '''Alysha : '''No w sumie, ja też! ;) '''Crystal : W porządku, a na obronie kto chce? Phil : Ja. Zawsze grałem na obronie. Całkiem nieźle mi szło. Crystal : Okej, Oliver? Tatiana? A gdzie wy chcecie grać? Tatiana : Ja na bramce. ;) Oliver : Dobra, to ja na obronie z Phil'em. Crystal : '''Supi. To przebierajmy się i na boisko! Go, Go! '''Daniel : '''GOGO xdd '''Tatiana : '''O nie... nawet o tym nie myśl. >_< '''Daniel : No spoko. Fatih : Tamci mają już skład. To jak, kto gdzie gra? Terrence : '''Ty wybieraj, no przecież jesteś kapitanem. '''Fatih : '''Jak chcesz. Ja i Liam na ataku, Aisha z Cindy na pomocy, Terrence i Evelynn na obronie, Kim na bramce. '''Kimberly : Mi pasuje. Liam : 'Mi też. '''Aisha : '''Idealnie. '''Fatih : '''Super, to przebierajcie się i gramy! Już! ''Zawodnicy biegną się przebrać. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : Widać, mam dobre przeczucie, że lubią grać akurat na takich pozycjach. Ciekawe kto u Złotych będzie gdzie. Liam : To dobry czas na pozbycie się z gry tej frajerki Eve. Wystarczy, że będę jej krzywo podawał i się skompromituje, a wtedy przegramy i wyleci. B) Evelynn : 'Obstawiam, że ten cienias Liam będzie chciał się mnie pozbyć. Ale ja się nie dam, to on wyleci dzisiaj z gry! <3 Wyzwanie ''Don gwiżdże gwizdkiem na rozpoczęcie meczu. 'Don : '''Zaczynajcie! ''Daniel podaje piłkę do Alyshy, ta prowadzi piłkę omijając wszystkich zawodników z Zielonych. Przed bramką podaje piłkę Danielowi, który kopie, ale nie udało mu się strzelić do bramki, tylko w słupek. Piłka leci za boisko. 'Daniel : '''Cholera! '''Don: '''Słupek! Zaczyna bramkarz. ''Kimberly wykopuje piłkę, Fatih odbiera ją na klatę i biegnie z piłką, wymijając Alyshę i Aishę. Następnie podaje ją Liam'owi, który chcąc sabotować działanie Evelynn, gwałtownie kopie do niej. Ku zdziwieniu każdego dziewczyna spokojnie odbiera piłkę i zaczyna z nią biec do brami Złotych. Tatiana nie jest w stanie obronić strzału. 1-0 dla Zielonych. 'Zieloni : '''Tak! '''Tatiana : '''Gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? o_o Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : '''W więzieniu, of course. <3 '''Liam : '''Urgh, nie wiedziałem, że ona umie grać w nogę. Cholera. -_- Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Zaczynają Złoci. ''Alysha podaje piłkę do Daniela, któy zaczyna biec z nia do bramki. Liam odbiera chłopakowi piłkę i podaje ją Aishy. Dziewczynie udaje się ominąć Isabellę, jednak Phil wykpuje piłkę na aut. '' '''Don : '''Aut! Wybija zespół Zielonych. ''Cindy wybija piłkę do Fatiha, jednak zostaje ona odebrana chłopakowi przez Alyshę. Fioletowa biegnie wprost do bramki, ale w polu karnym fauluje ją Liam. '''Liam : '''UUU, sorry... :P '''Alysha : '''Ha, ha. Zabawne, jak twoja twarz. -.- '''Liam : '''Chciałabyś taką, prawda? '''Alysha : '''Wolałabym się pociąć. :d '''Don : Rzut karny dla Złotych! Kto wykona? Daniel : '''Ja chcę! :D '''Alysha : No okej. ;u; Daniel wykonuje rzut karny. Kimberly jednak broni i nie ma gola. Nadal jest 1-0 dla Zielonych. Aisha : '''Super Kim! '''Kimberly : Dzięki Aisha! Kimberly wykopuje piłkę, którą odbiera Liam. Chłopak podaje ją do Cindy, a ta strzela gola. 2-0 dla Zielonych. Zieloni : JUHU! <3 Isabella : Ach, no co jest? ;-; Tatiana : '''Nie umiem. ;-; '''Crystal : No dobra, zamień się z Oliverem miejscami. Oliver : 'Muszę iść na bramkę? ._. '''Crystal : '''Tak, musisz. Teraz! '''Don : '''Złoci zaczynają. ''Daniel podaje piłkę do Alyshy, ta jak najszybciej może, dociera do bramki wymijając każdego, ale piłkę odbiera jej Evelynn, któa podaje do Terrence'a. Koleś biegnie z piłką, jednak odbiera mu ją Crystal i podaje Isabelli. Isa podaje do Alyshy, która strzela gola. 2-1. '''Złoci : Jest! :D Crystal : '''Wracamy do gry! :D '''Liam : Nie na długo. >_> Don : '2-1! Zaczynają Zieloni. ''Fatih podaje do Liam'a, który stara się wyminąć wszystkich członków druzyny Złotych. Piłkę odbiera mu jednak Daniel, który podaje Alyshy, a ta Isabelli. Dziewczyna biegnie wprost do bramki przepychając się przez wszystkich (nie straciła przy tym piłki) i strzela z całej siły. 2-2. '''Złoci : '''TAAAK! <33 '''Liam : '''Serio? -.- '''Kimberly : '''To nie moja wina, mogliście jej tą piłkę zakosić. ;u; '''Fatih : '''Wystarczy. Kimberly i Terrence zamieńcie się pozycjami. '''Terrence : Spk. Kimberly : 'No oki. ''Przerwa. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Kimberly : '''No tak, nie umiem grać w nogę, w żaden inny sport też, bo nie cierpię, ale lubię kosmetyki i ubrania. Jaka kobieta tego nie lubi? :p Wyzwanie ''Po przerwie. Zieloni rozpoczynają. Liam podaje Fatihowi, ten biegnie z piłką, ale szybko traci nad nią panowanie. Sytuację wykorzystują Złoci i Alysha podaje piłkę Danielowi. Ten podaje Phil'owi, a on z kolei Tatianie, która na oślep wybija piłkę. '''Tatiana : '''Kurde. ;-; '''Phil : '''Co ty wyprawiasz?! >:( '''Evelynn : '''Może was sabotuje? <3 '''Tatiana : What?! Poważnie, zniżasz się do TAKIEGO poziomu? Żal mi cię... ._. Phil : 'Mam cię na oku. c: ''Rozpoczyna bramkarz czyli Terrence. Wykopuje piłkę. Odbiera ją Liam, ale szybko zabiera mu ją Alysha. Dziewczyna podaje piłkę Danielowi, a ten Tatianie. Dziewczyna zmierza prosto ku bramce, ale na polu karnym brutalnie fauluje ją.... Evelynn (???). '''Tatiana : '''Ała, kurwa. Uważaj! >:( '''Evelynn : '''Oops.. wybacz! <3 '''Alysha (do siebie) : Rozszarpię kiedyś tą dziewuchę... Tatiana : '''Chyba zwichnęłam kostkę. Dzięki Eve! -_- '''Don : '''Rzut karny dla Złotych i czerwona kartka dla Evelynn! '''Evelynn : '''Wspaniale! <3 '''Cindy : '''Przesłyszałam się? Czy może ogłuchłam? Wspaniale?! Czy ty masz downa?! >:( '''Evelynn : Leczyli mnie, ale im uciekłam! A bo co? <3 Cindy : '''Dalej się tym chwal. Chcę więcej historii. ;') '''Aisha : '''Weż Cindy, to nie ma sensu... ona do końca życia będzie taką głupią szmatą bez uczuć. ;-; '''Cindy : No i do tego tanią kurwą. :) Aisha : Jak mogłabym zapomnieć... ;) Evelynn : 'Ja chociaż mam klasę i styl! <3 '''Alysha : '''DOŚĆ. ''Alysha podchodzi do Eve i gwałtownie ją odwraca do siebie. Dziewczyna przewraca się. 'Alysha : '''Nie chcę iść za morderstwo do pierdla, ale przebywanie z tobą wpędzi nas wszystkich do psychiatryka. Zniknij stąd wreszcie! ''Łapie Evelynn za włosy i szarpie nią, ta wyrywa jej się i policzkuje. Dziewczyny ostro się tłuką. Chłopaki mają orgazm (please). '''Don : Przestańcie! Albo za chwilę obydwie wylecicie z gry!!!! >:O Lysh i Eve zostają rozdzielone przez Aishę, Kim i Cindy. Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : '''Wybaczcie, ale ja nie pozwolę tej brak mi słów na nią na prowokowanie, obrażanie nas i udawania przed Donem niewiniątka. Nie da się jej słuchać, ani patrzeć na tą kipiącą antagonizmem mordę. Jedna wielka masakra z tą łajzą. '''Evelynn : Haha, ona na serio myśli, że się tym przejmę. Beznadziejna jest! <3 Wyzwanie Rzut karny. W bramce - Terrence. Strzela - Alysha. Dziewczyna rozpędza się i bardzo mocno strzela. Terrence dosłownie wleciał w środek bramki. 3-2. Koniec meczu. Don : '''3-2 dla Złotych, oficjalnie koniec meczu! Crystal zostaje płatnikiem, a Fatih automatycznie trafia do skrzynki! '''Fatih : '''Kurde. :/ '''Crystal : Cudnie! :) Don : Zieloni, dziś nominujecie jeszcze dwójkę spośród was, któzy pojadą na obrady z Fatihem i Crystal. A, jeszcze jedno. Za najlepszą grę Złotą Kłódkę otrzymuje........ Cindy! Cindy : '''O tak! Teraz już mamy przesądzone, kto wyleci. <3 '''Evelynn : Zobaczymy! <3 Cindy : '''Nie drażnij mnie, proszę cię... >_< Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : Złota Kłódka, super! Tylko kto będzie trzecią zagrożoną osobą? Hm... Evelynn : 'To jeszcze nie pora, abym odeszła. Nie pozbędą się mnie tak łatwo! Wspominałam, że mam zdolności manipulacyjne? <3 Willa ''Zawodnicy przyjeżdżają do domu. Chłopacy idą coś zjeść, a dziewczyny się wykąpać. Gdy Eve wchodzi do kabiny, Cindy, Kimberly, Alysha i Aisha odłączają jej wodę i dołączają ścieki. Domyślcie się, co było potem. 'Don : '''Zapraszam Zielonych do Skarbca. ''Zieloni wchodzą do Skarbca, wszyscy zatykają nos widząc i czując Evelynn. '''Fatih : '''Ale cuchniesz. >_< '''Evelynn : '''Nie wiedziałam... Skarbiec '''Don : Witam Zielonych. Pora zadecydować, kto jest dziś zagrożony odpadnięciem. Macie 15 minut, jeśli się nie wyrobicie, decyzję podejmie za was Crystal i Złoci. Zaczynajcie. Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. Fatih : 'Fine, jestem już w skrzynce, więc ja będę prowadził głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, żeby do skrzynki trafiła Evelynn? ''6 osób. '''Evelynn : '''Pfff... i tak nie odpadnę. <3 '''Kimberly : To się jeszcze okaże. c; Fatih : 'Kto jest za Terrence'm? ''1 osoba (Liam). '''Fatih : Kto za Liam'em? Nikt. Fatih : 'Kto za Aishą? ''1 osoba (Evelynn). 'Fatih : '''Kto za Kimberly? ''2 osoby (Liam i Evelynn). '''Kimberly : '''Super. ;-; '''Liam : '''Zawaliłaś, nie dziw się. '''Fatih : '''Załatwione. Ja, Eve i Kim. '''Don : '''Na 100%? '''Fatih : Tak, wrzucaj te czeki. Don wrzuca czeki zagrożonych. Don : 'Zapraszam Złotych! ''Wchodzą Złoci. '''Don : '''Crystal, oto trzy zagrożone eliminacją osoby: *Fatih (kapitan) *Evelynn *Kimberly '''Crystal : Okejka. Nie mogę się doczekać. Evelynn : 'Ja również! <3 Obrady ''20 minut później... '''Crystal : Zapraszam na obrady! Fatih, Kimberly, Evelynn! Fatih : Idę, idę. Kimberly : '''Miejmy to za sobą. '''Evelynn : Jedzenie. <3 Wyjeżdżają. Miejscem obrad jest mała restauracyjka koło jeziora niedaleko Puebli. Crystal : No dobrze, chciałabym wiedzieć, co was tutaj sprowadziło? Evelynn : '''Niekompetencja reszty zepsołu, ot co. <3 '''Kimberly : '''Nie było kogo wybrać. XDD '''Fatih : Byłem kapitanem. Crystal : Fatihu, możesz powiedzieć mi, co we mnie lubisz? Fatih : '''Jesteś ogólnie bardzo fajna, miła i ładna. To się ceni. :) '''Crystal : '''Dziękuję, ty też jesteś mega przyjemny i ładny. :* '''Fatih : Miło mi to słyszeć. ;* Kimberly : Mogę coś powiedzieć? Crystal : '''Słucham? '''Kimberly : Pasujecie do siebie. :* Evelynn : '''Od kiedy ty taka znawczyni jesteś? <3 '''Kimberly : '''Czy ktoś coś mówił? '''Evelynn : '''Ignoratnka... '''Kimberly : Coś do mnie mówiłeś Fatih? Fatih : '''Skądże, to chyba tylko wiatr. '''Kimberly : '''No w sumie racja, wiaterek czasem płata figle. :P '''Evelynn : '''Zdechnijcie. <3 '''Crystal : '''Mogę wybrać, z kim chcę spędzić kolejne 10 minut rozmowy. Wybieram..... Evelynn. '''Evelynn : Oooo! To bardzo dobrze się składa! <3 Kimberly i Fatih : 'Urgh... >_> ''Dwójka odchodzi, a dziewczyny zaczynają rozmawiać. 'Crystal : '''Słuchaj, bardzo dużo złych rzeczy się o tobie nasłuchałam... chcę wiedzieć, czy ty naprawdę taka jesteś? '''Evelynn : '''Ech, no wiesz... to dla mnie trochę wstydliwy temat. Moi rodzice zginęli jak byłam mała, zastrzelono ich. Póżniej trafiłam do rodziny zastępczej, mój ojczym mnie molestował i pewnego dnia nie wytrzymałam..... zapierdoliłam go siekierą. Z chęcią zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz! <3333 '''Crystal : '''Bardzo ci współczuję, ale co mam teraz z tobą zrobić? Tylko ciebie mogę wyeliminować bez wyrzutów sumienia. Sorki, szczera jestem. '''Evelynn : '''Rozumiem. ALE mam tutaj coś w zanadrzu. Patrz. ''Pokazuje jej figurkę niezwyciężoności. '''Crystal : '''WTF?! Jak... czekaj, przecież don nic o tym nie wspominał. '''Evelynn : Jesteś strasznie naiwna... przecież logiczne, że nie powie, dopóki ktoś jej nie znajdzie. Niezależnie od twojej decyzji, jestem bezpieczna, więc radziłabym ci się zastanowić, któego z tych frajerów chcesz wywalić. Ja jestem nietykalna. <3 Crystal : Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć... O_O Evelynn : Ale ja wiem. "Wyrzucę dziś Kimberly, bo to tania lampeciara i głupia prostytutka". Adios! <3 Eve odchodzi zostawiając Crystal w kiepskim humorze. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : 'Ale ławowierna idiotka z niej! Największą ciemnotę jej mogę wcisnąć! Żadnych figurek w tym sezonie nie ma, sama ją zrobiłam! HAHAHA! <3 '''Crystal : '''Zamurowało mnie... co ja mam teraz zrobić? Wyrzucić Kim? Kiepsko... Willa ''Czwóka wróciła z obrad. Crystal zamknęła się w łazience, co zauważył dziewczyny. Od razu biegną z pytaniami do Fatiha. '''Cindy : '''Fatih? Co jest z Crystal? '''Fatih : '''Nie mam pojęcia... odkąd rozmawiała z Evelynn, jest taka smutna. '''Alysha : '''No i wszystko jasne. Zamorduję tą pizdę. >:( '''Aisha : Nie działajmy pochopnie Lysh. Sprobujmy coś wyciągnąć z Eve. Kimberly : Ja przekonam Crystal, żeby mi otworzyła, a wy w tym czasie pogadajcie z Evelynn. Dziewczyny : Oki. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : 'To, co się tu wyczynia... bez komentarza. '''Alysha : 'Żeby tylko ta pinda nie pokręciła Crystal w głowie. To ona dziś wyleci! Willa - Salon Dziewczyny podchodzą do Evelynn, zasłaniając jej telewizor. 'Evelynn : '''Hello... Oglądam TV? <3 '''Cindy : '''Mam to w dupie, GADAJ, coś tej Crystal wmówiła imbecylko?! '''Evelynn : '''Tobie napewno tego nie powiem! <3 '''Alysha : '''Powiesz, albo będzie gleba. '''Evelynn : '''To znaczy? xD '''Tatiana : '''To znaczy, że dostaniesz solidne manto frajerko. GADAJ. '''Evelynn : '''Pocałujcie mnie wiecie gdzie? W dupę. ;* ''Evelynn popycha wszystkie laski i idze do basenu. 'Cindy : '''Zobaczysz, nie odpuścimy ci! '''Evelynn : '''Nom, teraz wykurwiajcie w piździec lamy. <3 ''Tymczasem u góry... Kimberly próbuje porozmawiać z Crystal, jednak ta za wszelką cenę nie chce wyjść z toalety. Wtedy Don woła wszystkich na eliminacje. Eliminacje Wszyscy już siedzą i stoją na swoich miejscach. Po chwili przychodzi Don wraz z Crystal. '''Don : Witam wszystkich. Rozpoczynamy czwarte eliminacje. Dzisiaj kolejna osoba wróci do domu z anulowanym czekiem. Będzie to albo Fatih, albo Kimberly, albo Evelynn. Nie przedłużając, oddaję głos Crystal. Crystal : 'To było bardzo stresujące i po prostu wysiadam już dziś emocjonalnie. Jestem pewna, że jedno z was będzie mi bardzo bliskie. To właśnie jemu - Fatihowi pragnę oddać pierwszy czek. :) '''Fatih : '''Jejku, dzięki! :D ''Fatih podchodzi i odbiera swój czek. '''Don : '''Fatih jest już bezpieczny. Zostały ci dwa czeki do oddania. Komu oddasz ostatni czek? '''Crystal : Eve, Kim, po dzisiejszej rozmowie na obradach jestem pewna swojej decyzji. Ten drugi czek oddam Kimberly. Kimberly : 'Tak! Dziękuję! :D ''Kimberly podchodzi. '''Crystal : Jestem pewna, że Evelynn i tak by została, dlatego anuluję TWÓJ czek. :( Kimberly : SAY.... WHAT?!?!?! O_O Wszyscy : 'CO KURWA?! >O ''Don anuluje jej czek. '''Crystal : '''Wybacz mi, Evelynn pokazała mi figurkę niezwyciężoności, więc i tak zostałaby w grze. Nprawdę, gdyby tylko jej nie miała... '''Don : '''Moment, figurka niezwyciężoności? Przecież nie wprowadziłem jej w tym sezonie. Powiedziałbym wam o niej... o_O '''Crystal : '''Czekaj, co?! O_O '''Evelynn : Hahahahaha!!! Ty naiwna kretynko! Jak mogłaś uwierzyć w taką bzdurę?! Beka, hahaha! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kimberly : No nieźle cię wykiwała. Dziękuję za anulowanie mi czeku. Papa aniołki, będę tęskniła! <3 Cindy, Alysha i reszta zaczyna płakać i tulić Kim na pożegnanie. Po kilkuminutowym pożegnaniu dziewczyna odchodzi, a Evelynn jest bardzo dumna z siebie. Don : 'Też jestem w szoku... Evelynn, podejdź po swój czek. ''Evelynn zadowolona podchodzi, Crystal jest wściekła. '''Evelynn : '''Dzięki frajerko. :') '''Crystal : '''Zejdź... mi... z... oczu.... '''Don : No, na dziś to wszystko, idźcie sopać, bo jutro następny dzień. Nie ma co płakać. Zszokowani zawodnicy idą do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Crystal : Bezczelna, zakłamana, fałszywa zdzira! Załatwie ją, jeszcze zobaczycie... Cindy : Nie... to jest... no już po prostu brak słów... Alysha : Bezmyślność i łatwowierność Crystal jest tak masakryczna, jak dzisiejsza eliminacja. Biedna Kimmy. Pomścimy cię! Evelynn : Tak właśnie ich wykończę... Crystal i reszta dziewuch niech się pilnują, a chłopacy? Zakręcę przed nimi pupą i już będą mi posłuszni. Jestem genialna! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2